


Bleak Future

by Rikerbabe



Category: Rejseholdet | Unit One
Genre: Angst, Multi, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Allan Fischer has found out that he has stage 2 lung cancer and is dying. The team rallies around him as they also struggle to solve a series of brutal murders involving young runaway girls in the Swedish city of Malmo. They struggle to keep their focus on the case, as the pressure on Allan mounts. When his final decline begins, the team struggles to say their goodbyes to a long valued friend.





	1. Ingrid Finds Out

Ingrid noticed his rather bad cough before it grew worse and had asked Allan if he had a bad case of bronchitis that was seemingly going around. He had told her no and she didn't press the matter further. But then she knew something was amiss with him, just like she knew he wasn't taking care of himself. It had been a year since he returned from America, and he had thrown himself into the team above and beyond what the others were doing. Ingrid was responsible for her team and if one of them went down, she was in a rather bad spot. IP had been sick with the flu and that caused all of them to work even harder on at least three cases without him. Thomas was doing not only his work, but splitting up what IP would be doing with Fischer. And Allan was really hitting the ground running with the interviews from at least three different set of suspects. And now his cough was no longer a mild annoyance, but a full fledged concern of Ingrid's.

_A few days later in the bunker_

"Fischer.. can you get me the report on the Muller case?" She asked him that afternoon, trying to read the police report on the missing fifteen year old girl. "Sure...I've got it.." Allan began as a coughing fit came over him. After a few moments, it subsided and he handed her the file. She quickly took the file and turned back to reading the report, not wanting to draw further attention to him. Gaby had just walked into the trailer when she saw him coughing. "Allan? You OK?" She asked, a slight frown on her face. Allan waved her off and went back to his paperwork. "Yeah, I'm fine...bronchitis, I guess..or coming down with the flu. No worries, OK?" Gaby briefly smiled and nodded. "OK...Was a bit worried, that's all. That is really going around the station." Turning to Ingrid, she handed her a stack of papers. "Latest reports on the girl. No one saw her leave the school, no child predators in the area." Ingrid frowned and leafed through them, shaking her head again. "Once La Cour gets back, we can go over the information that we have. Perhaps there's something missing that we have overlooked. Fischer...can I see you for a moment?" Ingrid got up and was walking to the Interrogation room. Allan sighed and got up to join her there.

Ingrid was staring out the window when he came in and closed the door. "Allan...level with me. How long have you had the cough? Don't tell me it's nothing, either." She said, turning around to face him. Allan stuck his hands in the pockets of his pants and stared at the floor. "A few months now, I guess. Ingrid..there's nothing to worry about, OK? I'll go to the doctor after we get this case solved...I promise." She shook her head and leaned against the window frame, watching him. "I already know what it is, Allan. I've had a few friends and family members with it, you know. You've already been to the doctor, per regulations pertaining to being a member of this team. Somehow you've managed to keep it out of the records, but trust me...I KNOW. What did he tell you?" Ingrid's voice wasn't harsh or angry, but tempered with sadness as someone who's been through losing family and friends before. "Have you told Mille or Victor?"

Allan's head swam with this revelation of Ingrid's. Of course she would find out, but somehow she didn't put it in a evaluation of him when that was part of official protocol. Ingrid had kept it a secret from her superiors, perhaps in a way of making it up with him about the undercover fiasco that had led to him being sent to America for those damnable FBI courses. He glanced up at her, and saw that look of sadness in her eyes something that most people never saw. She had lost Soren, and then her biological father Ulf a few years after he retired. Now she was facing the prospect of losing a member of her team, namely him. He shook his head. "It's stage 2 lung cancer...I can go in for chemo, but that would mean....." Allan trailed off, shifting uneasily on his feet. Ingrid nodded, and pulled out a chair from the table. She sat, and motioned for him to take the other one. They sat there for a few moments, unable or afraid to say anything. "I can't have you getting any worse than what you already are, Allan. I'd like to keep you here in the bunker, at least for a few days. I can go do the interviews, whatever else that needs to be done. " Allan knew that once he started the chemo, his days with the team and the police were over. He shook his head and leaned forward in the chair. "No, Ingrid. I want to be useful to the team. I can still do my job." Ingrid also nodded, but she watched him as he stifled a cough. "But for how long, Allan? Before you can't even take a step without coughing?...Am I to let you drop dead at my feet? I'm asking this not as your boss, but as your friend." 

She had stressed friend and Allan was a bit confused for a brief moment. Ingrid had never considered him as such, but he had learned that within the last few years that she mellowed quite a bit when he was gone and had always pushed for him to be allowed to return to the team. La Cour had mentioned it when he emailed Allan several times in America, but back then he didn't think too much about it. "If I don't have the chemo, I've got about a year...year and a half, maybe two. Look, Ingrid...I don't want pity...I want to do my **job**...that's all." She nodded and smiled gently. "At least let me take a bit of the extra work off of you. I won't restrict you any other way, OK?" Allan leaned back and gave her a small smile. "You're the boss. And to your other question..no, I haven't told Mille or Victor. She just lost her new husband in that plane wreck a few weeks ago. I don't think she could handle knowing this about me just yet. Victor's not old enough to understand what cancer is." She glanced at his face, saw the struggle that was going on inside him and nodded. Perhaps it was best not to tell either Mille or Victor just yet, but she knew that sooner or later they would have to be told and to prepare for the worst. Ingrid hated to think of what he was going through, but she had to think about the team first and foremost. 

"Let me know if you get overly tired and need to return to the hotel. I promise that the others won't know unless either you tell them or I get your permission to tell them, OK?" Ingrid reached out and laid a hand on his arm. Allan nodded and smiled. "I will, Ingrid. I promise, alright?" She nodded and they rose from the table and headed back into the main area of the bunker. La Cour was just walking in the door as they went back to their respective desks. Gaby's eyes were full of questions and she glanced at Allan as he sat back down to go through the files once more. Gaby then glanced at Ingrid, who kept a neutral expression on her face. La Cour plopped down the box of files and shook his head at Ingrid. "There's nothing that fits in with what happened down there. We ran everything through the motions and nothing turned up. I'm going back to the crime scene in the morning and check again, I might have missed something while it was still primarily dark. Perhaps Allan can go with me." He reasoned, glancing at Fischer who was still intent on the files. Raising his head quickly, he glanced at Ingrid and then to Thomas. "Sure..if that's agreeable with Ingrid." Ingrid nodded and Thomas grinned. "Since when have you ever checked with Ingrid on something like that?" Allan grinned back at Thomas. "Since IP is out with the flu and we're short a man." Thomas shook his head, amazed at his long time friend who had, dare he thought had **mellowed** since the undercover assignment and the stint at the FBI Headquarters in America.

"OK..Then let's wrap this up for the day and head back to the hotel then. Dinner?" Ingrid asked, as she was stacking the files on her desk. Gaby nodded and shut her computer down. "Sounds good. Fischer? Thomas? You two coming?" Allan nodded and left the files the way they were on his desk and grabbed his jacket. "Yeah, coming. Thomas, you going to come or stay looking at those?" He nodded towards the box. "That can wait until tomorrow. Allan, can you wait a moment?" La Cour asked as he retrieved his jacket from the back of the chair. Once the others left, he turned towards Fischer and gave him a puzzled look. "Are you OK? You've been rather...quiet as of late." Fischer shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, Thomas...I'm just...great." Thomas nodded and they left the bunker and headed back to the hotel, intent on dinner and knocking back a few.


	2. Storm Clouds on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allan's condition is deteriorating further and the others are starting to notice it. Ingrid is still keeping quiet on the state of his health as the investigation is still stalled. IP is returning to the team, which will allow them (including Allan) to focus better on the few clues they have.

_A few days later_

Allan walked from his car to the trailer, a slight mist falling and he was still having his coughing spells. But lately it had become rather hard to walk a short distance and he would get slightly short of breath. He had an appointment with his Oncologist back in Copenhagen on Tuesday and Ingrid had told him that Sunday he could go back early to rest up for the visit. She had been keeping an eye on him, after La Cour told her that he started to cough up slightly red mucus. Ingrid knew that was a sign something else was going on or the cancer had spread further than what the doctor had told Allan. But for now she was allowing him to continue as if nothing was wrong. Thomas told her that he would remain with Allan, and see if anything new turned up. So far Allan hadn't told anyone about what was really wrong, and Ingrid was also keeping mum on the subject with Gaby who still had her concerns. Thomas followed Allan to the trailer, still worried that there was something he overlooked on the case. Allan told him that there was nothing that he overlooked, but the killer covered up his tracks really good this time.

Ingrid looked up as both Allan and Thomas walked in, noticing that Fischer was a bit winded and Thomas looked perplexed about the crime scene. "Anything?" She asked them, as Allan made his way to the coffee pot. "There wasn't anything that Thomas overlooked, Ingrid. I double checked everything myself." Thomas shook his head and sighed. "Perhaps I've lost my touch..finally." He responded, as Allan came back to his desk. Ingrid shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "No, you haven't. Either this person is really good, or the signs are there but we just can't see it yet. Either way, this case will be solved. Oh, and I have good news..IP will be back by morning. That way we can ease up a bit on the overwork." She shot a quick glance at Allan who nodded and leafed through one of the files on his desk. Gaby came out of the back when she heard about IP's return and smiled. La Cour nodded, and glanced at Fischer who kept on going through the file. "It will be good to have him back, won't it Allan?" Allan nodded without looking up. "Yes...I hate going through these fucking files..." That got a laugh from the rest of the team and soon he joined in. The door to the trailer opened and Johnny poke his head in. "Pastries, anyone?" He called as he came in the trailer. 

Gaby smiled and nodded as he handed her the bag. "Listen, I've got to make a run to Munich and pick up a load of potatoes for some factory. Call me when you guys need me to pick up the bunker, OK?" Johnny said, glancing at Allan who was stifling a cough. Ingrid nodded and picked up a report on her desk. "Thomas, can you go and see about a Marie Mendelssohn who lives two houses away from the victim? Perhaps she saw something that day." La Cour bobbed his head and left the trailer, which made Allan grimace in Ingrid's direction. She ignored the glance and fixed her gaze on the whiteboard again. Johnny gave Gaby a quick kiss and left the trailer, wondering why Allan was not going with Thomas as he usually did. The whiteboard seemed to mock the team as it displayed what clues they had so far found. Allan joined Ingrid as she was studying the map of the local area. "All that was found was the tire track and an earring. We know that the girl left the school early, and perhaps whoever killed her somehow either enticed her into their vehicle or forcibly got her to the area where she was found." Ingrid fell silent, thinking. Allan nodded as he also glanced at the board. He spoke up with a thought running in his head. "Also, she was about 5 foot two, reddish hair, and very pretty. Much like the other two that also went missing about three weeks earlier. All had the same type of friends, interests, and other things girls at that age usually have. But...none of them had boyfriends. At least that's what the parents have told me. There is the remote possibility that they had secret ones." He glanced over at Gaby who was at her desk. "Right, Gaby?" 

Gaby looked up and flushed a bit. "Yes...they could have. I did, but eventually my parents always found out." Ingrid glanced at her, a curious look in her eyes. "Check and see if there was any of these 'secret boyfriends' around. It might be a new angle to check out." Gaby turned to her laptop and started typing. Ingrid turned back to Fischer and lowered her voice. "You OK?" Nodding, he kept his eyes on the board. "Yes....the coughing is getting a bit worse. Remember you promised me that I can leave by Sunday for Copenhagen." Ingrid smiled briefly and sighed. "Let me know what the doctor tells you. It's for my sake, not for Central's." Fischer flashed a quick smile at her. "I will..But I still have to talk with Mille and Victor. That's not going to be pleasant, and all hell will break loose after that." Slightly turning towards him, Ingrid nodded. "I know it won't be, but it has to be done. They have a right to know...Victor has a right to know. You're his father, Allan." He nodded and went back to the desk. Pausing, he took a few short breaths and sat down. His color had paled a bit but he had a bit of color back. Deep down, he knew that it had spread further and it was only a matter of time before he wouldn't be able to walk without gasping for air. Then he would be useless to Ingrid and the team.

A few hours passed and still they poured over the evidence and found nothing. The interview had turned up nothing else that was consistent to the investigation and the local police were becoming frustrated with the lack of progress. This might be the case that even Rejseholdet couldn't solve and that irked Ingrid. It was close to three when she glanced at the rest of the team. "Alright...what we need is a reconstruction of the crime scene. That might be the only way we can get this solved before the local police throws anymore fits." Thomas nodded and so did Gaby, along with Allan. Can we meet there say, in about four hours? Won't that put the time the autopsy indicated when the killing might have been done, Thomas?" He leaned back slightly in the chair. "Yes, by the way the blood had deteriorated it was around that time. It would also coincide with the vision I had of it being near twilight." Allan rose from the desk and picked up his jacket. "Sure, Ingrid. I need to run back to the hotel and I'll meet you all there." He then left the bunker and got in his car. Allan allowed himself to cough pretty bad and shook his head when he felt the pain in his left lung. "Damn.." He muttered, taking a few shallow breaths. The pain was starting to worsen, and he hesitated to take the pain meds the Oncologist prescribed him, fearing that the side effects would slow him down. 

Once back at the hotel, Allan winced as another round of coughing started. He coughed up a bit more reddish gunk and wiped his mouth. Laying down on the bed, he closed his eyes and tried to take a brief nap hoping that would somehow help. An hour later he woke and sat up, as a stab of pain in his lung started. Even taking a half of a pain pill made him sleepy and he needed his complete focus for the reconstruction. After tomorrow he would be able to relax a bit, now that IP would be back with them. He undressed and took a quick shower, letting the warm water wake him up further. Trying to come up with a way to tell Mille and Victor what was happening with him was wearing on his mind. He didn't want to scare them, but Ingrid was right...they had to know and before it got to where he couldn't tell them himself. Getting out of the shower, he dried off and dressed intent on getting something to eat before heading back to the crime scene. Leaving his room, he headed down to the restaurant and thought no more on what to say to Mille and Victor.


	3. Difficult News, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allan finds out that his cancer has spread, and there's not much hope in his battle. Ingrid tries to keep an eye on Allan and Thomas knows something's wrong with his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to keep the others from finding out, but La Cour is slowly starting to realize it's more than Pneumonia...
> 
> **I do suck at summaries, so be patient with them!**

Allan met the others at the crime scene close to seven and Thomas was already planning out the scenario. Watching La Cour walk through what might have happened, Allan noticed that there was something nestled in the bushes along the furthest edge of the open area. Ingrid noticed him looking over in that direction and she walked over to him. "See something, Fischer?" He shook his head, not really trusting his vision at this point in the vanishing light. "Not sure, Ingrid. Thomas...over there.." He pointed to the clump of bushes and Thomas hurried over to them, pulling out a pair of gloves and an evidence bag. In the tangled mass of limbs, there was a irregular torn piece of cloth with a golden button still attached. La Cour gently untangled it from the limbs and dropped the cloth into the bag. "Great catch, Fischer!" He called out, holding the bag up. "I don't think the Forensics team even saw it from where you and Ingrid are standing. Either that, or it was getting too dark for them to spot it."

He rejoined the others and Ingrid shook her head slightly. This might be the piece of this strange puzzle that they had been looking for. "Take it to the lab, Thomas. See what they can find on it. If what I think is correct, that's going to be cloth that's imported and therefore _very expensive_. We need to be looking for someone who's upper class or nearly upper class that can afford it." Ingrid said, smiling at Allan. "You found the thing that might finally solve this case." Allan offered a small smile and nodded at the bag. "It might,but that's a long shot to call it the 'missing' piece of this puzzle. But still, if it was in the bushes then wouldn't it be reasonable to think the killer ran back through there to who or whatever was waiting there?" Thomas nodded his agreement. "If I was to lure and bring someone here to kill, I'd leave in a manner that no one would be able to spot me. Gaby, can you run this to the lab? I need to check this hypothesis of Allan's out." Allan had already started walking in that direction when he started coughing again. Thomas and Ingrid hurried to him, as he coughed up bloodier mucus than before. Thomas shot her a look and she quickly shook her head at him. "Fischer..go back to the hotel. We have this...you need to rest." Ingrid said, as she placed a hand on his arm to steady him.

Allan shook his head and started walking again to the knot of bushes, with Thomas and Ingrid following. Gaby had already left the clearing, which Ingrid was grateful for. The three of them went through the bushes and came upon a well worn path that had visible tire tracks going off to their left.  
Thomas knelt and examined the tracks as Allan started walking the length of the marks. "They're the same ones. The tread is almost brand new, so the tires aren't that worn out. A car used for pleasure, not everyday driving." Allan had stopped and knelt down by a section of the path. "It stopped here...someone got out, walked back that way." He turned and motioned to the clearing they had left. Turning back to the tire tracks, he glanced down the path beyond him. "Then got back in the car and drove faster...perhaps to get whoever did this out of the area before the local police arrived." Allan stood and slightly winced, the pain in his lung returning. "You sure, Allan?" Ingrid asked as she joined him. "Yeah, I'm sure. Would you want to hang around where you killed someone?" She shook her head and glanced at him. Allan's color was almost ash grey and he was having a hard time drawing a breath. 

"Let's wrap this up for the night..I think we've got something new here. Gaby can tell us in the morning what the lab told her about the cloth. Then I can make a phone call and see what the local commissioner has to say. Remember...IP's back in the morning." Thomas and Allan nodded and walked with her back to their cars. She watched as Allan got in his and drove away. Turning back, Thomas stood by her car with a questioning look on his face. "What is it, La Cour?" She asked, opening her door. "Level with me...What's wrong with Fischer?" Thomas asked her, standing there. Ingrid paused, not knowing what to tell him but also remembering that she promised Allan that no one else would know of his illness just yet. "He's...sick, Thomas. Perhaps it's the flu or Pneumonia. He's going back to Copenhagen on Sunday so he can keep his doctor's appointment." Ingrid hated to lie to anyone, especially to Thomas who was Allan's closest friend on the team. He nodded, not really believing her story. "OK..." Thomas walked back to his car and they drove back to the hotel.

The next morning, sure enough there was IP waiting on them to arrive. After a few hugs, they settled down to catch him up with what they had found so far. Allan was the last one to arrive, being that he had a difficult night and Ingrid was alarmed at his pallor. He was slightly ash gray, and that set the alarms in her head ringing. Thankfully it was almost Saturday, so she made the decision that he would be going back perhaps a day sooner than she told him. Ingrid also made a mental note to have him go straight to Hospital instead of going back to his apartment. IP nodded to Fischer, who smiled back at the older man. IP's gaze at Ingrid was like the others, a rather puzzled look. Allan ignored the glances at him and went to get his usual morning coffee. Thomas followed him and casually struck up a conversation with him. "You alright, Allan?" Allan barely glanced at him and replied in his usual way. "Hell, yeah....why?" "You look like death...might be the flu that's going around." Thomas replied, pouring his coffee. "Everyone been sick with it...might at well be my turn."  
Thomas nodded as Allan went back to his desk. 

The truth was, the pain was returning and Allan soon wouldn't be able to hide it from his fellow members. Ingrid was the only one who knew what was really wrong and soon she would have to tell them and Central about it. Then it would be a forced retirement for Allan, which he dreaded. He had said at the beginning of his time with the police that he would rather be killed in the line of duty that be forced out by illness or disability. The others in his police academy class had scoffed at him, but as the years went by out of a group of two hundred and sixty eight cadets only he and about eighty seven remained on the police roster somewhere in Denmark. Either the others retired or they just quit the force due to the gruesome nature of a lot of the cases. And out of those that remained, he was the only one still in Homicide. There had been four others, but they transferred out to either Traffic or Vice. That spoke volumes about Allan and his work ethics.

Two hours later and only he and Ingrid remained in the bunker. Gaby had gone to check on the lab and both IP and Thomas went to see about a car dealership in the area that had the type of car they had indicated in the investigation. Ingrid watched Allan for a few minuets before she spoke up. "Allan...I want you to go home in the morning. I know it's not Sunday, but you need to go back earlier. Go to Hospital, not your apartment. This is getting worse, I can tell." He sighed and glanced at her. For a long moment neither one spoke, but soon he broke the silence. "I know what they will tell me...It's spread further and faster than they realized. But...I'll go. Today if you want me to." Ingrid smiled softly and nodded. "Go and pack up, Allan. Call me when they tell you something." He nodded and stood up. "Ingrid.." He started to say, but she waved him silent. "You are a very dear friend to me, Allan. You were there when Soren died, you kept me together when I so desperately wanted to fall apart. I don't want to lose a friend like that. I've been fighting tooth and nail to keep you here with the team. INTERPOL has inquired about you, for the third time it seems. They don't do that very often. I will be there to help you in any way I can. Please remember that..."

Allan nodded and grinned at her. "I will, Ingrid. Just tell the others I went back because of the flu..anything but the truth. I'll tell them that soon enough." She seemed relieved and nodded. He left the bunker and headed back to the hotel, and eventually the hospital. Once the others came back she told them that Allan went home to see about getting over whatever he was coming down with.

_The next day_

Ingrid got the call she had been anticipating for weeks now about Allan. He called to tell her that the doctors found the cancer had metastasized and spread to his other lung and to his heart, stomach, and liver. They were now giving him a forty four percent chance of survival. They had been wrong in the initial diagnosis and discovered it was one of a series of fast spreading cancers they had ever seen. He was to be in the hospital for another two days and then released to hospice care. She had asked if he told Mille and grimaced when he told her that he didn't want her to know. Ingrid asked him if she could tell the others now. There had been a pause and then he told her that she could.  
Once she got to the bunker, the others were there puzzled that Allan wasn't there already. Ingrid called them together and prepared to tell them the dreaded news about Allan.


	4. Difficult News, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid breaks the news about Allan to the rest of the team

Ingrid faced the others and took a deep breath. She had always hated to be the bearer of bad news, but at least she could do it. "Allan isn't coming back to us. For weeks now he didn't want you to know, but he was diagnosed with at the time Stage 2 lung cancer." Gaby gasped and tears came to her eyes, as Thomas along with IP stared at Ingrid. "He's been fighting it for a while now and I sent him back to Copenhagen, to the hospital. It's spread to his other lung, stomach, liver and heart. He's going to be released to hospice in about two days. I'd like to wrap this case up and get back there to be with him. Let's try to keep this from undermining our work, if we can." Johnny poke his head in, smiling as the door closed behind him. He then saw Gaby crying and the others looking rather glum, his smile quickly dying. "What's going on?" Ingrid turned to him. "Johnny...Allan's dying of cancer. He's in Hospital back in Copenhagen." Johnny's mouth gaped open and he tried to understand what she had said.

" _Cancer_...Allan?" Was all that he managed to say, as Ingrid walked over to Gaby who was crying at her desk. She nodded and placed a hand on Gaby's shoulder. Thomas sat at his desk, stunned that his friend was back in Copenhagen, dying. IP shook his head and tried not to stare at Allen's empty desk, remembering the friendly verbal sparring they did. Johnny shook his head and turned around to leave. "Call me when you're ready for the bunker to be picked up..I'm going to Copenhagen." He left, still trying to wrap his mind around the news. The others tried their best to refocus on the case, but it was hard. Ingrid gently squeezed Gaby's shoulder and tried not to break down herself. Allan had no one to care for him while he was at home, and that distressed her. When her biological father Ulf died, at least her mother was there for him. She quickly ran through the various scenarios and decided that she would stay with him. Releasing her grip on Gaby's shoulder, she turned back to the case they were working on. Thomas managed to report that the dealership had sold a car like the one which was seen, a few days prior to the murder. Gaby handed Ingrid the results from the scrap of fabric that Allan had noticed, with a trembling hand. Allan's illness had struck Gaby hard, being that he was the godfather of her daughter and Johnny's best friend. But what affected them all was, Allan hadn't seemed ill to any of them. He never spoke of his illnesses nor any of the injuries he had received from non too friendly attacks by suspects he had been chasing. The news that he **was** ill shook them all to the core.

La Cour hesitated before he reached over to Allan's desk to retrieve a folder on one of the suspects. He hated the thought of his friend laying in the hospital, with the cancer eating him alive. Johnny was en route to the hospital, so at least one member of the team would be there with him. They had to solve this case, not only for the local police and the families of the young girls but also for Allan. After leafing through Allan's notes, he noticed that there had been a report of a young man in the area that seemed out of place for the local population. People had said he had a different regional accent and was very curious about the area. Normally that didn't raise any suspicions, but when the man started to pay close attention to some of the young girls and in one case followed her almost home then the locals started to be leery of the man. There was a description of his car and a partial license plate one of the people gave to Fischer. He had Gaby search the national database for the plate and an hour later the results came in.

Giving the information to Ingrid, they soon found the suspect in question and brought him in for questioning. His car was checked out by forensics and found to be a perfect match. Once he was confronted with the truth, he confessed that he had been luring the young girls to his car promising them that he would take them to Copenhagen and a better life there. But in reality, he would sexually assault them and kill them afterwards. With that, Ingrid and the others were able to finish up and return to Copenhagen...and to Allan. Gaby called for someone else to come get the bunker as the others were packing up their things. "What about Allan's desk?" Gaby asked softly. When no one could answer her, she walked over. "I'll do it...I don't mind.." She started to clear the desk as the others left one by one, telling Ingrid that they would be going to the hospital once they got there. Ingrid nodded as they left, telling them that she too would be there as soon as she could. Gaby removed a folder and found a letter, sealed in an envelope addressed to her underneath it. She also found another one to Ingrid and she held it out to her, her hand shaking slightly. "This is for you....he wrote one for me as well." Gaby's eyes were red from crying and so was Ingrid's, if she had looked in a mirror.

Ingrid nodded, her throat suddenly dry. Allan had never been the one to write a letter, much less even a one sentence note to anyone before. _He must have known I would tell him to go to Hospital...Or else he knew that it was more serious than what they first told him..._ She thought, opening the letter. Hesitating to read it, she went and sat at IP's desk and unfolded the letter. _Ingrid...I'm guessing that if you're reading this, then Gaby found the letters. I've known far longer that what the doctors told me about the cancer and I kept it from you and the others. Yes, you can hate me for that but I didn't want you to worry any further that you needed to. I don't want to put you through any more pain than what you've already been through. First Soren, then Ulf... I already had my theories that he was your biological father, even before you found out. Please don't tell Mille anything about my condition. She's been through hell already and doesn't need to go through it again. Victor should be told but only after I'm gone. It won't be easy, but remember it's hard as fuck to being a teenager. He'll hate me for a while, but that anger will fade with time. Listen, I have valued your friendship more than anything even when you told me that I would eventually take over once you retired. Guess that won't happen now._ Ingrid paused, and wiped away the tears that had started to flow. She continued with the letter, intent on finishing it before she left for the capital.

 _That night I came by the house and you were in such straights, you cried on my shoulder and I let you knowing that's what you needed. I didn't understand at the time why I went there, I guess that somehow you needed someone who would just be there. You were so fragile, Ingrid. Yes, I was worried about you...yeah, me...Allan Fischer the guy who usually doesn't give a fuck about anyone but himself. I can see you smiling right about now. Anyway...on to the more serious stuff. Cremate me...you know the spot to take my ashes, right? My special place? Just let my ashes drift into the wind, nothing fancy mind you. I used to go there when I was mentally tired..there's something magical there, I guess. I never took Ida or even Mille there...it was a place that I didn't want to share with anyone. I wished I could have taken you there, you might have liked it. Take care of yourself, Ingrid._ The letter was signed simply "Allan".

Ingrid got up from the desk, feeling very tired and confused. Gaby had already left and she didn't notice it, she had been so intent on his letter to her. She picked up her briefcase, slipped the letter in there with a trembling hand and headed out to her car. A light rain had begun to fall and she was able to hide the tears on her face with the rain. But there was something else that he wrote in the letter, it wasn't visible but she read it between the lines. He had been interested in her from the start, but due to his being married to Mille and she to Soren there was nothing he could do. A small smile came to her as she started the drive back to Copenhagen and the bitter truth about Allan.


	5. Painful Goodbyes

Ingrid arrived at the hospital just as the rain let loose outside. _Just like all of our thoughts..dark and stormy.._ She thought, walking in the lobby. Pausing, she caught her breath and continued towards the bank of elevators. Punching the call button, she heard someone calling her name. Turning around, she saw Gaby and Johnny hurrying up to her. "Anything wrong, Gaby?" "No..we just went down for coffee. IP's with him...He's on oxygen and they have some painkillers going too. He's been in and out for a bit now." Gaby choked out, trying not to start crying again. Johnny shook his head and looked rather upset himself. "He's semi conscious, but I think he knows we're here. La Cour's...in the chapel..praying, I think." Johnny tried to crack a small smile but couldn't. The elevator bell sounded and they got in, Ingrid pushing for the sixth floor. She didn't think La Cour was religious, she knew Allan wasn't at all. The ride was done in silence, with Gaby trying not to sniffle. Once the doors opened, they headed down the hall and found his room.

IP looked up from where he was sitting and smiled in relief, seeing Ingrid standing there. She walked over and hugged IP briefly and then went to Allan's bedside. Both Johnny and Gaby stood there by IP's chair, as she leaned over the bed. The monitors were beeping and she slipped her hand over his, hoping that he would know she was here. "Allan?" She whispered softly, noticing the even darker ashy color on his face. Allan stirred a bit and his eyes fluttered open, trying to focus on her face. "Shh..you rest now. We're all here with you, OK?" He nodded, the painkillers lulling him back to sleep once more. They heard a sound and looked at the doorway as the doctor came in, a dismal look on his face. "I'm not sure we can even let him go into Hospice. It's spreading faster than we can manage it. He may not live to see the morning, if at that. Allan's extremely weak, and the pain medicines we have him on is pretty much the only thing that's got him this far. How he managed to function without being in serious pain, I can't even imagine." Ingrid smiled and glanced back at Allan, sleeping under the influence of the drugs. "He's one hell of a detective, Doctor." Her voice caught and wavered slightly as she spoke. Turning back to the doctor, she waited for him to continue. "I would think so. At any rate, IF he survives the night I might be able to tell you more tomorrow after I check him again. Will any of you be staying here with him?" IP, Gaby and Johnny nodded as well as Ingrid. The doctor smiled briefly and nodded. "Good. The nurse will be in shortly to start another round of pain medicines, and if any of you need anything, let them know." He departed the others to stand vigil over their friend through a long, painful night.

IP shifted in the chair and glanced at both Gaby and Johnny before he spoke up. "Remember when he came in all excited about the finals?" Johnny smiled and chuckled. "Yeah..Said that Denmark would beat the ass off of Sweden. Lo and behold, they did.. Proud as a peacock for the rest of the week..." Gaby shook her head at the memory. "I remember when he actually _volunteered_ to babysit for us the night you had to go see your old teammates. He took to our daughter like she was his..I'll never forget that..." Her voice slightly wavered and Ingrid nodded as she kept her eyes on Allan, sleeping peacefully for perhaps the first time in weeks. She spoke up next, as Gaby wiped away the tears. "I do remember when he came to see me..after Soren....died. I was a wreak, emotionally and physically. He let me cry and rant about him..Stayed to make sure I slept.. **Actually** made me breakfast the next morning. It was pretty good, too. Mille must have given him hell for doing that. But he never said a word if she did or not." Ingrid paused, not knowing what else to say. La Cour spoke up from the doorway, where he had been standing. "He never complained about anything...Never. I don't know what I'll do....without him."

Ingrid left Allan's bedside and walked over to Thomas, and pulled him into a hug. Thomas closed his eyes and finally allowed himself the few tears to fall. Allan's illness had struck them all so very hard, with the cold reality that he wasn't going to survive this like the other things that had happened to him before. Ingrid let go of Thomas and smiled softly. "We're stronger because of him, Thomas. And we will continue to be strong, even if he's no longer with us in the future." La Cour nodded, and ducked his head knowing that the days and years ahead would be empty and cold without Fischer's presence. A silence fell over the room as they watched their friend, each of them lost in the memories of years gone by. The night nurse slipped in the room and smiled at them, going about changing out the IV bags for new ones. She checked the ports and took her readings from the monitors. Finally she checked the oxygen lines and left the room. Ingrid turned to the others and spoke softly. "Why don't you all go down and get something to eat? I'll stay here with him." When she saw Gaby beginning to protest, she shook her head. "No, I'll be alright to stay here with him. You guys can go. I'll have you paged if something happens." They nodded and left, each of them casting a glance back at Allan.

Once they had left and the door closed, Ingrid moved the chair closer to his bedside and sat there holding his hand. "Allan..." She began, her voice slightly quavering "I know you can hear me...What you said in the letter isn't important as what wasn't said. Yes, I felt it too. That night you came when Soren died. I didn't know then what it meant to you, to be there for me. I misunderstood you the first time I saw you...when I got put in command of the team after Tolben was murdered. You probably thought the same about me." She paused, wiping a tear from her cheek. "But you proved yourself to me that time and all the times after that. I'm sorry that you thought I was using you as an 'errand boy', but the truth was, I felt like I had to protect you. From what, I don't know. Perhaps from me, or Ida or something else." The door had opened quietly and the others stood there, hearing Ingrid's confession of sorts to Allan. They didn't say anything, but stayed silent. "I just wish that you had the courage to tell me this long before I made that stupid, stupid decision to send you undercover. You wouldn't have been in danger, Allan. You would have been back with us safe from the harm that happened. Then you left, taking off after Ida which I didn't understand at the time. But you ran after her, when Jan made his move for me. I was blind, Allan..Blind and stupid..." Ingrid broke down as she continued to hold his hand. "Forgive me, Allan....If you can, please forgive me..."

Ingrid wept, and Gaby moved to comfort her friend. Ingrid's crying lessened as she glanced up and saw the rest of the team standing there, silently watching her and Allan. Her tears once again blurred her vision and she leaned against Gaby, tears streaming down her face. La Cour sighed, and took up a position against the wall ready for anything that might happen. IP and Johnny sat on the small couch and also kept vigil for the five hours until dawn. The only sound in the room came from the machines and ticking of the clock on the wall. None of them had been in this situation before and they each prayed that they would never have to face such a watch again.


	6. Long Journey Home

Ingrid woke from a horrible dream and found herself still in the chair by Allan's bed. The others were still here, with Gaby just returning with fresh coffee and some pastries from downstairs. Gaby brought her one of the coffee cups and smiled gently at Ingrid. "You OK?" Ingrid nodded and looked over at Allan. "Bad dream...that's all I've been having as of late." Nodding, Gaby smiled and glanced at Allan who was still sleeping. "He's a bit better this morning, I think. Less ash grey...a bit more pink." A smile came over Ingrid's face. "I'm assuming that he knows we're here and that's helping him. Just wish he could go home soon." IP chuckled, as he drank his coffee. "Yeah, and he's be at his desk before we even get in the door." Johnny shook his head and got up from the couch, stretching. "Or wanting to go play soccer with the team again. He was the best goalie we've ever had, you know." La Cour walked up to the window and glanced out, the sun shining bright in a cloudless blue sky. "Or wanting to go on Holiday somewhere up in the North. Perhaps go to his 'special place' he kept going on about." Ingrid smiled at the memory. "Yes, the last time he went it took us three hours to find him there."

There was a slight knock on the door and the doctor came in with one of the nurses from the floor. He scanned the chart and turned to Ingrid, who was watching him as she drank her coffee. "He's better..We're going to go ahead and release him to Hospice this afternoon. Is there someone who will be with him at his home?" The doctor looked up and Ingrid smiled. "Yes, I'm going to be staying with him. The others will be rotating every few days. There will be enough people to help him." He nodded, pleased at the news. "Good. I'll start the paperwork and we'll get him back to where he'll be more comfortable. Does his wife know anything about this?" Gaby spoke up "He's divorced...there's no one to inform about his condition. His parents both died about five years ago." Bobbing his head, the doctor left the room, the nurse checked the machines and went out of the room. IP glanced at the others and got up, walking to the door. "I'm going for some real food. Anyone want to join me?" Johnny and Gaby nodded and left with IP, intent on getting a good breakfast. Thomas stayed behind with Ingrid and continued to stare out the window. A pause and then he spoke up. "Ingrid, I'm putting in my resignation from Rejseholdet. I can't continue on the team with someone else, other than Allan." She didn't say anything for a few seconds and quietly she said "I'll accept it, La Cour. I'll be putting mine in as well. The talk is that the team is to be disbanded again, permanently this time." He nodded, turning away from the view outside. "I figured as much. It just wouldn't be the same without him." 

They both stayed silent as the hum of the machines became the only sound in the room. Ingrid wondered if Mille or even Ida should be informed, but thought against it. Allan would have been furious if she told either one of them the truth about his condition. "He never spoke of his parents, or his siblings, did he?" Thomas shook his head and glanced at Ingrid. "His sister Marie is the reason he became a cop in the first place. She was gang raped, killed...The police never found any of them who did it. He changed after that happened...favorite sister, she was." Ingrid's mouth tightened into a line. The mere thought of having a sibling raped and then killed was a horror that luckily she never had to experience. But it had to have been a painful blow to Allan, something that would definitely change a person's outlook on life in general. "I imagine that he was stubborn as a child..very sure of what he wanted in life. Always taking risks.." La Cour laughed softly, afraid that anything too loud would wake Allen, if only it would. "Yes, he told me once that his teachers called him a 'problem student' and he always got into trouble for something at school, usually on a daily basis. Kept his parents going to the school just about twice a week." Ingrid chuckled softly and glanced back at Allan, sleeping peacefully. 

"I just wished that I hadn't sent him undercover..should have let him go to that blasted course instead. Never should have made him feel so resentful of me." Thomas turned and placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "Don't do that to yourself, Ingrid. You had no choice in the undercover work or the course. Ulf didn't want him to go and Central needed him to go and infiltrate that biker gang. They are the ones who are responsible, not you." She gave a negative shake of her head and took Allan's hand in hers again. "But I'm the one who had to tell him that, Thomas. ME...the head of Rejseholdet." Thomas glanced at the door when the others came back from breakfast. "No change..how was breakfast?" Ingrid inquired, trying to change the subject and not break down in tears again. "Um..good. The food's not bad here. Perhaps you and Thomas could go down and eat..We're staying here, so there's no worry." Gaby said, as IP settled back onto the couch. "Go on, Ingrid. We're here..You need to eat and so does Thomas." Ingrid nodded and rose from the chair. "Page us if there's a change,OK?" Gaby moved to take her place by the bed. "Sure, Ingrid. I promise." She gave Ingrid a hug and sat down, taking Allan's hand in hers. Thomas nodded and left with her for the Cafeteria. IP sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was taking it's toll on all of them, but they were determined to see Allan home and resting in more comfortable surroundings.

Ingrid and Thomas both got themselves something light, being that neither one of them had much of an appetite. She picked at her salad and ate a little of it, while La Cour ate a small portion of the steak and made small talk. Sipping her coffee, she glanced around the cafeteria and noticed the others that were there, mostly family members of patients and a few of the staff. A tired feeling came over her and she glanced back to Thomas who sat there just staring at his iced tea, looking lost. "Hey..you still there?" Ingrid asked, putting her cup down. Thomas smiled shyly and nodded. "Just thinking about the time Allan had to move in with me. Mille was repainting the house and he couldn't stand the smell of paint." He chuckled softly. "Three weeks he had to stay with me. Drove him crazy that he couldn't go home for three weeks." She laughed quietly, remembering that. "I know. Drove all of us crazy that time. The one that stands out is when Mille had Victor. Heard that he drove back so fast, the local police still gave him three speeding tickets." Both of the chuckled and tried not to think of how he was now. Checking her watch, Ingrid started to rise from the small table. "We'd better be getting back. I don't know when the doctor's going to release him. I'd like to be there when he comes back in." La Cour nodded and they took their trays and dumped them in the trash. Leaving the cafeteria, they headed back to the room, both thinking of what Allan's apartment would be needing once he was back there.

They arrived just a few steps before the doctor did, and Gaby surrendered the chair back to Ingrid. She sat just as the doctor entered the room with the hospice coordinator. "We have got him scheduled to be taken to his apartment in about three hours, by ambulance. Once there, there will be a hospice nurse arriving along with several other techs to get his oxygen, and his hospital bed set up. I am assuming that one of you will be staying there full time?" He asked, glancing at Ingrid and the others. Ingrid smiled briefly at him. "I am, Doctor." He nodded and continued on. "There will be two nurses assigned to Detective Fischer, one day nurse and one night nurse. They will be there every day to check on him and see to his needs. If there's a problem, you will be encouraged to call sooner for them to come. A Respiratory Tech will also come every other day to check the tanks and replace them as needed." Ingrid bobbed her head and glanced over at Allan. The Coordinator spoke up next. "I'll need you to sign the papers stating that you are assuming responsibility for Mr. Fischer." She then gave Ingrid a clipboard and indicated where she needed to sign. The others watched her as she went through the papers and signed where she needed to. After handing the board back, the Coordinator smiled and left the room with the doctor. Thomas spoke up for the group. "You're almost home, old friend." Ingrid sighed softly and held Allan's hand, not knowing if he felt her touch or not. "Yes, old friend...you're almost home." She whispered softly.


	7. Final Days

The move back to his apartment didn't take too much time and soon he was home. The nurse and the techs arrived a few moments after the ambulance did. There was a wait of about twenty minuets while the bed was being set up, so Ingrid put her bag down in the dining area and glanced around his home. He had a few photos of Mille and Victor, but hardly any of Ida or his parents. She assumed that he didn't want to be reminded of Ida, so he got rid of those. _Good thing too...that was a rotten time in his life_ Ingrid thought, hearing the bed being lowered so they could get Allan in it. The Respiratory Tech was just arriving to set up his oxygen and the nurse was getting her notes in order. She walked into the hallway and peeked into the bedroom, as the techs were positioning Allan in the bed. He seemed small as they got done and Stephen, the Respiratory Tech fixed the tanks up. A few more adjustments and then Ingrid was alone with the nurse in the apartment. After starting the continuous IV drips, she nodded to Ingrid and went into the living room to finish her notes.

Walking over to the bed, Ingrid saw that Allan was starting to wake, which to her was a good sign. He had come to several times, but with the drugs running in his system he would go back to sleep. Allan focused his eyes on Ingrid and gave her a small smile. "Hi, Ingrid.." He whispered, as she took his hand in hers. "Hello yourself, Allan. You're home now..the best place for you." He nodded and continued to watch her. "I know..The others.." Taking a breath, he paused as a small twinge of pain marred his features for a moment. "La Cour is coming in a hour or so. The others will be here later on to see you. You're getting more pink now." The ashy color had been replaced by a slight tinge of pink, which was a relief. She had shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, still holding his hand which for the first time was a bit warmer. He gently squeezed her hand and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "You got my letter, I see. I wished that I had written it earlier...much earlier. There's so much to say..." "Shh..You can tell it to me later, OK? I'm not going anywhere, Allan. I'm staying here with you, to oversee your treatment here." Allan looked puzzled for a moment. "But what about..." He started to say, unaware that Central was going to disband the team for good this time. "I got the word about a week or so ago. Rejseholdet's being dismantled...permanently this time. And, I'm ready to retire anyway. So...you have me from now on to take care of you." Smiling, she leaned in and kissed his forehead. She had never been this close to anyone on the team, much less Fischer.

Allan had never thought that she would actually admit, in her own way that she had felt something for him years ago. Being in the same line of police work, they almost always spent far more time with each other than with their own families. That was the way it was in the police force, anywhere in the world. The spouses and children would learn to go on without the presence of the other. Mille had to learn to be both father and mother to Victor, but that came at a price to Allan. He hadn't been there when Victor learned to walk, or say his first words. He had been miles away, working on a rather gruesome case or chasing after a fleeing suspect. Not at home, watching Victor learning to do all those things with the pride of being a father. Ingrid had to learn to have her kids grow up primarily without her being there as well. It was hard on someone being married and on the police force. If Allan had his way, he would have pursued his first love which was teaching rather than being a homicide cop. But with the death of his sister, that had changed everything for him. His parents were alarmed at the change in him, but nevertheless he pursued his new direction.

Ingrid squeezed his hand and drew him out of his distant memories. "How are you feeling? No bullshit, Allan. Just tell me, plain and simple." He sighed and glanced around the once familiar room, trying to find the words. Turning back to her, he smiled that same smile she had grown to expect from him. "Just fine, Ingrid. Just fine..really." A noise at the door drew their attention and standing there was La Cour, with the nurse slightly behind him. "Thomas...you old devil..." Allan said, with a slight smile. Thomas smiled back and entered the room, unsure of what to say to his old friend. The nurse glanced at the oxygen levels and quickly took his vitals, then left the room. La Cour pulled up a chair and sat near the bed, watching Allan and Ingrid. "How are you feeling? You are looking much better, I think than the last time I saw you in the hospital." Allan shrugged slightly and grinned. "Much better, now that I'm home. At least I don't have those damn nurses bothering my sleep." Thomas laughed and glanced at Ingrid. "She told you, didn't she? About Rejseholdet?" Allan nodded, a frown went across his face at the thought of the team being shut down again. "Did they ever give a reason as to why?" Ingrid shrugged and stared at the floor for a moment. "Not really. I'm guessing that it was purely political as usual. But at any rate, they made the decision. Been thinking about retiring anyway, since Soren died I felt like I didn't belong there anymore." She replied, glancing at Fischer who was watching her.

"Hm..I'm resigning from the police, so I can go back at teach at University. Been mulling that for the last three months or so. Steady work, and I get weekends off." La Cour chuckled. Allan grinned at the image of La Cour teaching at the University, boring the students to death no doubt. "IP? Gaby? any thoughts on them or are they taking up positions in Central?" He asked, shifting slightly as a twinge of pain came and went. Ingrid shook her head and Thomas shrugged. "I really don't know, Allan. I'm thinking IP may retire as well, and Gaby has the baby to deal with. Ask them when they come later." They fell silent, listening to the oxygen machine's faint noise. Ingrid smiled and got up from where she was sitting and walked over to the window and opened the blinds a bit more. The sunlight poured into the room and it had a breathtaking view of a section of the city. Allan hadn't really noticed the view, since he hardly ever opened the blinds. Being that he was never home long enough, he always kept them closed. 

Thomas watched his friend closely and realized that Allan had been attracted to Ingrid, and the same for her. He knew that they were very much alike, and wondered why it had taken them so long to realize it. Of course, Soren was still alive and Allan was married to Mille so that had been a moot point at that time. But now they could admit their attraction and not have to worry about any severe repercussions from either spouse. Their children were another matter to consider but Thomas knew that soon it wouldn't be a concern. How Ingrid would deal with Allan's death was something that he was most concerned about. He made a mental note to talk with her once the others arrived to see Allan, and relaxed. Allan had fallen asleep again, the medications still knocking him out from time to time. Ingrid leaned in and kissed him gently on the forehead and left Thomas watching Allan sleep. She walked into the kitchen and started some coffee, just to do something other than worry about him. It felt good to be busy, and she checked the pantry and cabinets making a small list of groceries to go get. Allan never hardly ate at home, preferring to eat on the run. That would have to change, now that he was home for good.

The doorbell rang and she went to answer, seeing Gaby and the others. They hugged her and she motioned towards the bedroom, going back into the kitchen. Johnny and IP headed in that direction while Gaby went in the kitchen and watched Ingrid for a moment. "You're staying with Allan?" Ingrid nodded and continued with her list. "Yes..someone has to stay with Fischer. Might as well be me." Glancing up, Gaby saw the tears in Ingrid's eyes. "Listen..I know he's attracted to you, and the same goes with you. We've all seen it, Ingrid. You don't have to hide your feelings anymore." Gaby leaned up against the doorway. "I know..it's hard. To finally realize that the one you really wanted was in front of you the whole time, and now..." She trailed off, her tears sparkling in her eyes. Walking over to her, Gaby gave her a fierce hug. Ingrid cried softly, her tears running down her face. After a few minuets, she straightened up and smiled at Gaby. "Thanks, Gaby." She said softly. "Can I help? You need groceries and what else?" Gaby asked, taking the list from her. "I can go later, Thomas is staying for a bit." Gaby shook her head. "You need to stay here, Johnny and I can go." She turned around and headed for the bedroom to go get him. Ingrid followed and Johnny came out of the room with Gaby. He stopped briefly to give her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "We'll be back soon, OK?" Nodding, Ingrid saw them leave. She returned to the bedroom and hugged IP who was standing there at Allan's bedside. They watched Allan sleep, each of them deep in their own thoughts about not only their friend but about the future.


	8. Peaceful Ending

_Three weeks later_

Ingrid watched him as he struggled to breathe, knowing that the end was finally near. Allan had rapidly declined over the past two weeks, and now it was even harder for him to breathe and be aware of his surroundings. He couldn't recognize any of the others, save for Ingrid. The doctors had told her that would be expected as he got weaker and weaker from the cancer. By this time, there was nothing that could be given him to extend his life. The Chemo had failed to even slow the cancer down, and all that the doctors were able to do is to make sure the pain medication was the strongest they could give him. Ingrid worried that he wouldn't be able to recognize her at the end, but the most he did now was sleep. Allan stayed asleep for close to twenty two hours at a time, and unable to eat, so they were now giving him nutrients through his IV lines. 

Ingrid turned as Thomas walked into the bedroom, concern in his eyes. "Thomas..there's no change. He still can't breathe too good. The doctors have given up any hope.." She said softly, her voice cracking slightly. He nodded and touched her shoulder "You go get some rest, Ingrid. I'll stay here with him while you do." She nodded and leaned over to kiss Allan's forehead. "He may or may not recognize you, Thomas. He barely knows who I am most of the time, and it's a bit frightening. Used to, he could name just about everyone he's arrested over the years and where he did. Now, I don't think he knows where _here_ is." Thomas smiled briefly and took up his usual place, the chair by the door. Ingrid left the room and headed to the couch to try and get an hour's sleep. She hated the fact that they had waited so long to finally voice what each of them had been feeling for the other, but at least they both knew. Ingrid laid down on the couch and closed her eyes for the first time in about ten hours. She usually had bad dreams, but now there was only nightmares to deal with. Hers were about losing Allan, her son and her daughter in a violent way. Usually she woke up rather baffled by them, but now she would wake up in terror. Shifting slightly, she fell into a light sleep so if she heard Allan she could get to him quickly.

Thomas sat there, watching his friend sleep and wondered if his own end would be this peaceful. One couldn't help but wonder at how their end would come, and Thomas La Cour was no exception. They had all been told that to choose police work would and could in some cases bring about their end in a violent way. But that hadn't deterred so many who took up the badge and swore to protect others from harm. Allan had been one of those who scoffed at the idea that his end would be anything less than violent. But his cancer had other plans for him and it had so far submitted him to such pain. But such was his nature and it had taken Thomas a while to figure it out. Allan had been rather hard to get to know at first, but after a few months he and Thomas had built up a friendship that had lasted up until this. Now he would lose that friend, and it had hit him rather hard. Out of all the team members, Allan had been the energetic one rushing into danger without a moment's thought about it. Even IP was amazed by his energy and stamina, commenting that Allan ''must be running entirely on coffee and adrenaline''. Only Ingrid had seen the softer side of him, but never told anyone. She had been careful not to embarrass him with that knowledge, to which Allan had been grateful.

Ingrid woke abruptly from her nightmare and sat up, thinking she heard Allan calling for her. She rubbed her eyes and got up, intent on checking Allan and making some coffee. Walking to the bedroom door, she saw Thomas sitting there and Allan was still sleeping. His face had returned to it's unnatural shade of pale blue, a sign that his lungs weren't functioning properly still. Ingrid had hoped that his condition would improve more, but the doctors had dashed that hope weeks ago. They had given him the Chemo at home, and it had been hard to see him suffer it's effects. He hadn't been able to eat, and if he did he only threw it back up. So they had to resort to IV feedings, and that really hadn't helped him. The drugs had wrecked his kidneys and did further damage to his liver. Those times when he was awake, his eyes were so full of pain which made Ingrid's heart break. The most she could do was to hold his hand and that didn't seem to be much relief for him. Ingrid was grateful when he sank into unconsciousness, a relief from all of the pain. The others were checking on her as well as him, something that made her aware that they also had known of his feelings for her. 

She quietly went back into the kitchen and started another pot of coffee, her thoughts in a jumble. Mille needed to be told of his condition, but she didn't know if she had the strength to tell her. Of course Allan would be furious if he knew that Mille had been told anything. She heard the door opening and saw Johnny,Gaby and IP coming in. Smiling, she met them in the living room and gave them a fierce hug. "How is he?" Johnny asked, concern on his face. She shook her head and glanced towards the bedroom. "No change, but I don't think he'll make it through the night. He's very weak and sleeps almost constantly now." IP nodded and tried to smile "Well....I'll go sit with him. Thomas is probably needing some coffee." He walked to the door and motioned for Thomas to go into the kitchen. Thomas got up, and walked to the door as IP took his place in the chair. He paused and glanced back at his friend, regret in his eyes. Turning around, he went into the kitchen and got him a cup of coffee. Ingrid and Gaby were sitting at the small table, each with a cup in front of them.

"He's still with us....I don't know how, but he is." Thomas said softly. Ingrid nodded and tried to smile but couldn't. "He's always been a fighter, but this time the fight was just too much." She replied, trying to sound confident. Gaby smiled, remembering things that he had told her. "Remember the one where he had to chase that girl down? She fought him pretty hard and he came away with a black eye. We never did let him forget it for a while, but he knew that we were joking with him." Thomas grinned at the memory. "He was careful with female suspects after that. Always allowing me to deal with them. Guess he didn't want a repeat performance." Johnny came into the kitchen, and quietly got his coffee. "Johnny? You OK?" Ingrid asked, as he leaned up against the wall. "Huh? Oh yea, I'm OK." Johnny replied, trying to sound like he was. "Just thinking about how he was the goalie at the game..you needed him for a case. He was so apologetic about having to leave..the others were furious of course, but I told them that was the case with Allan. He had to be on alert if you needed him anytime."

A sound alerted Ingrid and she left the kitchen for Allan's room, the others right behind her. IP was glancing at the doorway when she came in. "Something isn't right..better call the nurse to get here." Ingrid slipped her phone out and dialed the number without taking her eyes off of Allan. She spoke quickly with the nurse and snapped the phone shut. "Allan? Can you hear me?" Ingrid whispered, as the others stood at the foot of the hospital bed. Allan's eyes flickered open and she saw that he was trying to stay awake this time. His gaze didn't waver from her, as his breathing got even more fainter. She took his hand and gently held it, trying not to cry. "Shh..it's OK, Allan. I'm here..the others are here too. The nurse is on the way..Save your strength." Gaby quietly cried, as Johnny slipped his arm around her shoulders. IP and Thomas stood there not believing that their friend was slipping away. Ingrid gently kissed Allan's forehead and smiled softly. His breathing was so very faint now, it was hard for them to hear it. IP quickly went to the door and let the nurse in, speaking to her in a soft voice. As the nurse came in, Ingrid already knew that soon Allan would be gone from them and from her. The nurse checked his vitals and shook her head. "It won't be long..I'm so sorry." Ingrid nodded and turned back to him, trying not to break down. Allan's breathing stopped a few moments later and the heart monitor went off. Thomas came and gently touched Ingrid's shoulder and whispered to his friend. "Goodbye, Allan." IP, along with Gaby and Johnny whispered their goodbyes. Thomas helped Ingrid to the chair and told the others that they would stay until the Medical Examiner came for him. 

The nurse slipped out to the living room and called the Examiner along with the doctor. Ingrid finally gave in to the tears that she had been holding back for so long. "He's at peace, Ingrid." Thomas quietly said, as she cried against him. "He's at peace..finally."


End file.
